Earth (Space)
The boundary between earth and the vast expanse of space. The lack of atmosphere can be costly for all who venture here without protection or suitable vessel. This is where fighters can cut loose with less fear of destruction or innocent injury. You can RP here. Fight the scourge: The demon lord Dumplin Time patrollers have been gathered on the boundary of earths atmosphere, Trunks had warned them of a ex time patroller who has been causing destruction and general annoyances throughout the universe at large. This being was known as Dumplin and it was time to put down this rogue element for good. Bastion appears in the atmosphere gap at the co-ordinates provided by Trunks "I feel kind of weird having to face another time patroller but if the tales of his exploits are true it may be for the best." he looks around "i guess i must be early or at least first" Bastion crosses his arms and waits for the others. Quite literally as Bastion says that a huge Blue flash occurs and butterflies scatter from the centre as all the butterflies finally fly away Monarch is revealed in the centre. "Bastion informed me we have a rogue time patrol member to kill. I could honestly care less who this person is but the temptation of a strong fighter was just too great for me I couldn't resist." He smirks "Plus I'm always happy to put down those who are too weak. It's really doing them a kindness" Shin arrives shortly after the others with a smile and a wave. "Hey guys. Trunks gave me an O2 Pill so I could breathe in space, I'm not like a Saiyan or Android, I still need air." he said with a laugh. His swords were that of Shirasaya Katana. A shirasaya is a plain Japanese blade mount consisting of a scabbard and hilt, traditionally made of nurizaya wood and used when a blade was not expected to see use for some time and needed to be stored. They were externally featureless, unlike the usually decorated katana. Shin's however were the new homes for his blades Ryoshima and Kuronetsu. Kevryn arrives a short while after all three of them and stops just behind them all. "I'm here. Looks like Trunks gathered all of us here to fight one of the ex Time Patrollers. If Ubu and Tenshi are any examples, this fight won't be easy." he says looking at Zucana and then over to Bastion and finally at Shin and his new swords. "Sometimes I wonder how this rag-tag group gets through some of these near apocalyptic situations alive." he says shaking his head. A communication comes from the time next courtesy of trunks "good everyone is there i have ot bend the rules a little and divert this time into an isolated pocket so Dumplin cant escape using the scroll he took" there is the sound of a scuffle for the communicator before Erstons voice rings through "Yo newbloods, i'm gonna give you a warning about Dumplin he is small but he packs a punch and he is very very very annoying so try not to let him get under your skin ok?" the communication cuts out as a small fissure appears as someone jumps through a small rotund black skinned majin wearing pink heart armor and a bright lime green scarf that covers his mouth, there are multicoloured back light spotlights streamers and dramatic music accompanying his entrance "I am the lone survivor the demon god Dumplin" he loudly procliams with a voice that sounds like gilbert godfrey with his arms raised above his head triumphantly. Bastion pauses surpressing an urge to laugh "I know the old time patrollers were eccentric but damn if he doesn't take the cake. I didn't think anything could top Erstons forced dancing routine" Bastion laughs slightly "heh i needed that" Monarch smirks and gestures towards the strange black blob in front of him. "This is seriously who we're here to fight? Well this shouldn't take long. I kind of expected more really but this will definitely be good for a laugh." He says with a grin "You won't be surviving much longer friend, trust me. Though I suppose your demon God title will be much more apt in Hell." His dirty pink eyes seem to hold malicious intent as he smirks. Shin takes his swords out of his scabbards before having a thought that makes him observe Dumplin a little more. "Wait a second, didn't you try to hit on Ubu before? I remember her talking about that." Shin inquires thinking back with a thought cloud appearing of the blob having hearts as he talks and Ubu creating her gigantic fist and punching him away. "I don't think it ended well. Though, I don't know a single person who can flirt with Ubu and get out unhurt." he says laughing spinning his right sword so the blade faces away and gets into a fighting stance.